Complicated Love!
by Amuto Babe
Summary: Read this touching tale about the romance behind Amuto. Find out what happens between the love triangle of Tadase, Amu and Ikuto. Also find out if Amu survives the cruel ways of the Easter company! I will update a chapter a week, usually on the weekends! By the way sorry for chapter 2, there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-An Unexpected Surprise**

AMU'S POV

"Tick, tick, tick," "Tap, tap," Yaaawn,". Every noise was as clear as crystal. My heart speeded up as I glanced at the time. "Tick, tick, tick." One minute left I thought." "Tick, tick, tick." The torture of the clock's ticking noise was unbearable! "BRING, BRING," everyone threw their books at the front of the classroom. The crowd cleared and left Tadase behind. My heart stopped.

He has liked me ever since I transferred here, he has confessed his love to me a few times but all I've ever seen in him is a friend, I've never ever denied his love confessions because I never wanted to hurt his feelings, but I know I must tell him some day, it will be painful and hard but it must be done!

"Good afternoon Amu-Chan!," Said Tadase being his cheery self.

"Afternoon Tadase-kun," I replied nervously.

"Coming for an Ice cream?"

"I'm sorry I can't, I have to be home by 4."

"Well another time perhaps."

"Yes of course, I'll see you tomorrow Tadase-kun."

"See you."

I Started to walk off in a hurry. I didn't want to walk into anyone else.

Suddenly I started to think about Ikuto, Ikuto the brat! He knows I have feelings for him and he uses that as a tool against me! Thing is I can't like him, not in that way at least. I couldn't hurt Tadase like that, especially when he is his arch-enemy. I'm strong enough to control my feelings. At least I think I am.

I wondered off in thought. BAM! My stuff fell everywhere.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," I said to the poor person that I just rammed into as we picked up my sheets of paper and stuffed them into my bag.

"It's fine don't worry about it," the guy replied.

He handed me my stuff as our hands touched gently, I looked up and Ikuto was sitting there smirking at me.

"Damn you Ikuto!" I yelled at him.

"Nice to see you too," He replied still with a smirk on his face.

I grabbed the sheets out of his hand and stuffed the rest into my bag. I couldn't let myself fall for him, I had to think about my friends, and in order to do so I could never spend any time at all with Ikuto even if it's for a minute, that was how easy it was, one single look in his eyes and I'm hooked.

"Thanks," I said coldly as I budged past him.

I could still sense him walking behind me, I wish he would understand!

I walked into my house closing the door behind me.

"AMU-CHAN!" My little sister Ami screamed.

"Shhhh your being too loud," I said to her as I gave her a hug.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Fun, we went to a waterfall to take pictures with Daddy!"

"Cool!"

I walked up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed. What am I to do with myself I thought. I moved my head to the side slightly coming to face Ran, Miki, Su and Dia's beds. And then I remembered, Shoot! They are still outside playing about with the other charas.

I walked towards the window and opened it.

"RAN, MIKI, SU, DIA, TIME TO COME IN NOW!" I shouted out the window.

I ran down stairs into the kitchen and out the back door into the garden.

Miki and Dia flew towards me.

"Amu-chan! Sorry we're late we lost track of time," apologised Miki.

"That's Okay, where is Ran and Su?" I asked.

"They went with Ami in the living room."

We jogged into the living room straight to Ami, we found her hugging Ran and Su as they struggled to breath.

"Amu-chan!" They both screamed relieved.

"Hey guys! Ami release them before your squeeze their inside out!"

She released her grip as Ran and Su jumped out onto the floor.

"Dinner everyone!" Mum announced.

I glared at the table, there was a huge dish of chicken curry in the middle, and 8 plates surrrounding it. 4 plates for me, mum, dad and Ami, and 4 mini plates for Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

Everyone gathered around the table looking hungry. Everyone apart from me.

"I'm starving," Dad said.

"Me too!" Ami said agreeing with Dad.

"Amu sit down!" yelled Mum.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Don't be silly come join us."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on you must be starv..."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY," I interrupted her as I scattered up the stairs.

I jumped on top of my bed face as I slammed my face down on my pillow.

What is wrong with me I thought. Why can't I just eat dinner with my family like a normal person. Dia flew in my room.

"Tell my what's on your mind," She asked gently.

"It's Tadase, I don't know how to tell him that I don't have feelings for him," I replied.

"I think you should wait for the right time and place to do it, and do it as nice as possible! Why? Is there someone else?"

"Yeah, I think I possibly might have feelings for Ikuto, but you have to promise not to tell him that nor anyone else."

"Lips are sealed!"

"SNAP"

"AGGGHHH What was that," I screamed.

I ran to the window to see what it was, all heard was foot steps running away from the window.

"Someone was here!" I shouted in a panic.

"LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE!" Mum shouted from down stairs.

Ran, Miki and Su zoomed up the stairs in a hurry.

"Amu-Chan what's wrong?" worried Ran.

"Nothing I'm fine now!" I replied.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out some night clothes. I threw them on and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and cleaned my teeth. What was that? I thought what did it want? Well what ever it was it's gone now. I spat out the water and rinsed my mouth. I grabbed a towel and wiped it across my face. When I got to my room it was pitch black, I struggled to find my bed. As soon as I found it I bounced in and threw the covers over me.

About an hour later I got woken up by bangs and thuds, I looked down and Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were all cuddling up against me scared.

"Aggghhh what is that," cried Su terrified.

Suddenly a figure jumped in through the window on top of the bed. We all screamed crazily, all terrified, what was he going to do next?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Humpty lock**

AMU'S POV

"Agghhh, don't kill us!" cried Ran.

The man took his hat off and big locks of hair burst out.

"I think he is a she," squealed Miki.

Hand me the humpty lock!" said the mysterious Woman.

Dia jumped out of bed and flew to the light switch and turned it on. Everyone looked at the woman.

"Utau?" I said puzzled.

"Yes it's me, i'm so sorry Amu," Utau started to cry.

"Su, go get us some drinks, and i'll talk to Utau," I said.

"Utau, what's wrong? Why did you break in?" I asked,

"Well my singing career hasn't gone anywhere, no one seems to like my new music, they seem to prefer the music that I had to sing for the Easter company. The Easter company saw how bad I was doing so they offered me my job back and I accepted but in order to get my job back I have to carry on destroying people's eggs with the old music that I used to sing.

"But why? The Embryo has already been found."

"Yes but another has still to be born and The Easter company has to find it before it hatches, they reckon it's one of the guardians this time."

"This can't be happening, how can you go back like that?"

"I guess we are now enemy's again. I also have my old manager back and she also works at the Easter company again. I will leave you with a warning, they want to kill you, they will not let you stand in their way this time, and once they are done with you they'll get the guardians, all of them. My first mission was claim the humpty lock and the dumpty key, but since this is the last time that we are friends, I'll let it pass until the next time I see you."

"Please don't do this, I don't want to have to fight you again. I mean we are friends aren't we?"

"Not any more, we are once again...enemy's."

Utau stood up and walked towards the window.

"So long Amu," Utau said as she leapt out of the window.

"Utau wait." Amu yelled but it was too late, Utau had left. Amu turned her head to face Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"I can't believe this, why would Utau go back to the Easter company?" Cried Su.

"I don't know, I guess we have to get prepared." Said Dia.

"shouldn't we warn the guardians, and tell Ikuto, and get some protection for you!"

"We will figure it all out tomorrow morning, right now we need some sleep," I replied.

It took a while to take it all in, I just couldn't think, I have to warn my friends, protect the humpty lock and tell Ikuto to keep the dumpty lock away from Utau. Was this it from now on? Would I always have to be alert for the danger to come?

I tossed and turned all night long, I couldn't get the thoughts of the events that happened to night out of my head. I finally drifted off.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep bee..click. I turned off my alarm and walked towards my wardrobe. I pulled out my school uniform and walked into the bathroom. I slipped into my shirt and buttoned it up, then I stepped into my skirt and zipped it shut. I then done up my tie and put my blazer on. I shoved my socks and shoes on and fastened up my laces.

I entered my room and woke the girls up.

"Good morning, it's time to wake up!" I said.

"Ugh I had a nightmare last night!" cried Su rubbing her eyes.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare, Utau is back at the Easter company trying to get the humpty lock and the dumpty key and also trying to kill Amu before she ruins their plans," replied Miki.

"Thank you Miki, that makes me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically.

"AMU GET DOWN HERE, YOUR GONNA BE LATE, IT'S 5 TO 9!" Screamed Amu's mum.

"Oh no we are so late!"I yelled.

We scattered down the stairs in a hurry. I grabbed some toast and my bag and ran out the door.

"Bye mum by dad!"

We made our way the the guardian palace as we ran as quick as we could. We burst into the royal garden.

"I have to talk to you all right now!"I yelled as the all stared at me puzzled.

"Come on sit down we will make you some tea,"said Tadase friendly.

"No this can't wait!"

I sat down and told them everything, how Utau had rejoined the Easter company with her ex-manager, how they plan to kill me, how they want to steal the humpty lock and dumpty key.

"Okay first of all we need protection." Said Tadase.

Bring bring. The bell rang.

"We'll deal with this at lunch," Tadase said gathering his things.

I walked into class and sat down on my seat and stared out the window.

"Okay class, get your books out and turn to page 46." announced Sensei Nikaidou.

I turned to face Sensei, does he know about Utau rejoining the Easter company? Maybe he rejoined too.

About an half an hour later a teacher walked in.

"You all get an early and extended break right now." the smiling teacher announced.

Everyone rushed out in a hurry leaving me and Sensei Nikaidou alone.

I got up a started to walk towards the door but then suddenly Sensei grabbed my tie and pulled me into a dark room.

"You better watch your step cause I've rejoined the Easter company." Whispered Sensei still gripping on to my tie bringing my face closer to his.

"What do you want from me," I yelled back.

"I want you dead!"

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The mission

IKUTO'S POV

Now that The Easter Company business is out of the way I can finally confess my feelings to Amu. I know she has feelings for me too, she just won't admit it.

I walked towards a bench in the park and sat down.

I wish she would just admit her feelings to me, I mean there is no reason to hide them. I just want to be with her everyday.

I glanced across the road and watched people with their kids walking from Seiyo Academy. In amongst the crowd Amu appeared looking worried about something. She was walking home not acting her usual self. Suddenly she stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. I ran to her as fast as I could, I picked her up and held her in my arms. There is something she isn't telling me.

AMU'S POV

I woke up and looked around, where am I? Did I faint? Who put me on this bed? I turned around to face Ikuto smirking at me from the other side of the bed.

"IKUTO!" I screamed.

"Calm down, jeez," he replied.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You fainted so I took you to my house."

"Why did I faint?"

"That's what I'd like to know, tell me what your hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Look people don't faint for nothing, tell me."

I have to warn him about Utau, how she is after the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key, how everyone rejoined the Easter company, how there is another embryo and how they want me dead.

"Okay, Utau and her manager rejoined Easter because there is another embryo, her first mission was to claim the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. The whole of Easter want me dead because they think I will stop them." I said tears filling up me eyes.

"So they are going to try and destroy peoples eggs?" he asked with a worried look.

"Yes, they are using Utau's old music. They will stop at nothing till they get what they want, they will kill anything and anyone who is a threat to them. Right now they are planning who should kill me and how."

"So we need protection for you."

"I guess."

"I volunteer."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because your a perverted cat."

"Meow."

"STOP IT!"

"Please let me protect you, you don't know Easter like I do."

"Ugh...fine."

"I should take you home, it's getting late."

"I think I know how to walk home Ikuto."

"Your too weak, let me help you."

He helped me up on to my feet, my neck was sore from my fall. We walked out the back door and on to the pathway. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him so badly, but now was not the time. I had bigger things to focus on.

Suddenly Yoru zoomed to us.

"Yoru I need a character change so can I take Amu home quicker." demanded Ikuto.

"You got it-nyan."Yoru replied.

"CHARACTER CHANGE!"

Suddenly Ikuto grabbed me by my waist and rushed up in the air. We flew above all the houses and parks till we got to my house. We stopped at my bedroom window and jumped in.

"Amu where have you been we've been awfully worried!" cried Su.

"She had a bit of a fall but she's fine now, don't worry." Ikuto said.

"Oh Amu you need rest." Suggested Ran.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," said Ikuto.

Ikuto walked through the door and into the bathroom.

"Why is he here?" asked Miki.

"He's my protection,"I replied.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at once.

"You didn't confirm that with us," Miki said.

"Well it's not up to you guys," I said angularly.

Ikuto came back from the bathroom and told the girls to go to sleep. He walked towards my bed and lay me down. He pulled the covers around me.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine, I will protect you." He whispered softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I mean you do nothing but tease me." I said giving him a thankful look.

"Look, someone teasing you is one thing but someone trying to kill you is another."

"Well,...thank you."

"I'll stay here tonight just in case."

He kissed me softly on the forehead and sat down beside me watching.

IKUTO'S POV

It was about 8:30 in the morning, I was exhausted from a night with no sleep but I had no choice, I couldn't let anyone hurt her. But I couldn't protect her 24/7, I need someone else to take turns protecting her, but who?

I stared at Amu sleeping for a few more minutes till it was time to wake her. I shook her till she woke.

"Damn your sexy when you sleep!" I flirted.

"IKUTO STOP IT!" She said madly.

"Oh come on, you so enjoyed that comment, especially when it's coming from me."

"WHY YOU PERVERTED CAT!"

"Hehe meow."

"STOP IT!"

She got up, grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. I wish she would just admit her feelings to me, why can't she just confess?

Ugh I better wake the girls and Yoru.

"Wake up it's morning," I yelled.

"Already?" Said Miki rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh night time is too short," cried Su.

"Morning shouldn't be invented," moaned Dia.

"COME ON GIRLS IT'S A NEW DAY!" Said Ran wide awake.

"Ugh, stop being so hyper." said Miki.

"Where's Yoru?" I asked.

"Oh he's over there by the wardrobe." Dia said.

"Yoru wakey wakey," I teased.

"Ugh leave me alone I'm sleeping-nyan." moaned Yoru.

"Not any more, get up!"

Suddenly Amu came out dressed in her school uniform.

"I'll climb out the window and you go downstairs and grab some toast or something." I said.

"Okay," She replied.

AMU'S POV

I ran downstairs with the girls, we grabbed toast and my bag and ran out the door to meet Ikuto. He was standing there With Yoru.

"Ready to go?" asked Ikuto.

"Your walking me to school?" I said.

"Yeah I need to have a talk with those friends of yours,"

"You mean the Guardians?"

"That's the one."

We started to walk to school, suddenly Sensei Nikaidou jumped in front of us.

"Sensei Nikaidou? What are you doing here?" I said startled.

"I have a mission from Easter..." He replied pulling out a knife with a smirk on his face.

"To do what?" asked Ikuto with a serious look on his face.

"To kill...Amu!"

Thank you for reading, I will post the next chapter next week, please review! :D :D


End file.
